


Valor y lealtad

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, John is a dog, LITERALLY, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: El amor viene en cualquier envase, pero si este cambia, ¿por qué el amor no? Aun si nada es lo que parece, solo una cosa ha de prevalecer.»
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	1. Un lindo humano

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento por esta historia, tal vez creas que es una locura... Yo te lo confirmo; ES UNA LOCURA.
> 
> ...
> 
> ... :D

Por fin, ahí estaba otra vez. El hermoso y perfecto humano que logro encantar a su inocente corazón. Gracias a la diosa que encontró a ese alguien destinado a ser suyo. Después de todo, no muchos miembros de su clan tener esa fortuna.

Su rosada nariz se levantó hacia al cielo, inhalando el olor de su pareja. Al hacerlo en lo que parecía ser la centésima vez en las dos semanas que estuvo vigilando, un hermoso par de ojos color luna lo miraron. El ceño de cejas negras se frunció ligeramente al observarlo y tan rápido como se volteó a mirarlo alejó los hermosos orbes. Vaya, que no era su culpa estar tan sucio. Apenas se detuvo la lluvia en toda la semana y él simplemente no podía refugiarse en otro lado. Qué mal que nadie se compadeciera de él y le dejara refugiarse de las torrenciales corrientes de viento, agua o granizo.

Él lo entendía de alguna forma. Estaba lejos de ser el perro más bonito que pudiese existir y tal vez tampoco lo sería aun a pesar de toda esa de tierra, lodo y hojas secas enredadas entre todas las capas de su pelo dorado, aun así tenía el derecho de sentirse triste. El hermoso humano debió haber sentido algo al verlo. Si no la atracción inmediata al menos sí el suficiente interés para llevarlo dentro.

Pasadas cerca de tres semanas desde que su nariz olfateó esa única y maravillosa combinación de olores, siguió al hombre hasta esa casa de puerta oscura y, usando los mejores ojitos lastimosos que logró componer, le miró. Desde luego, fue una total decepción que él solo lo ignorara. Pudo soportarlo entonces, cayendo sobre su espalda un mínimo episodio de tristeza, sí, pero nada que de verdad lo hiciera rendirse.

Sin embargo, justo ahora, sus ánimos simplemente estaban a punto de desaparecer. En un principio tuvo la idea de seguirlo a todas partes, no resultó bien, después de perseguir el coche en el que iba durante casi un hora, pensó, después del medio día que tardó en encontrarlo de nuevo, sería una mejor idea quedarse en la entrada de su hogar. Desafortunado todo él, seguía siendo ignorado, y en esos momentos simplemente se estaba rindiendo. Total, que el hecho de que encuentres a tu único no significa que serás bienvenido con los brazos abiertos.

Sus redondos ojos verdes miraron con gran tristeza cómo el humano tomaba nuevamente un coche. Desde hace un rato los caballos dejaron de asustarlo, ahora solo quería morderlos e impedirles llevarse a su pareja. Sintió su estómago gruñir, la falta de alimento estaba haciendo mella en él, haciendo que en su debilidad se quedara recostado sobre el frío suelo. Después de casi tres días sin comer y todo ese tiempo sin el más mínimo contacto con su humano, su cuerpo, según dictaba la naturaleza, empezaba a dejarse morir.

¿De qué servía todo? Simplemente esperaría su triste final, ahí, frente al hogar de su pareja. Lentamente cerró sus ojos, omitió otra vez el ruido que le avisaba de su falta de alimento y durmió. Quizá, si tenía suerte, ya no despertará había amanecer en donde pudiera ver el rechazo de su único.


	2. Un sucio cachorro

Otra vez ese perro estaba ahí. Hoy se cumplirían las dos semanas desde que ese perrucho lo siguió a casa solo para no alejarse en ningún momento de la puerta. Él jamás se hubiera atrevido a darle algún bocado de cualquier alimento, entendía las consecuencias de eso y simplemente no tenía ganas de tener una mascota correteando detrás de él.

No es que estuviese en su naturaleza ser agresivo con los animales. No. Simplemente era que, debido a su trabajo, no podía solo en medio de un capricho darse el lujo de conseguir una mascota, un ser vivo que necesitara de sus atenciones, cuidados y sobretodo cariño.

Fue por eso que, cuando llegó a casa esa tarde, en el momento en que la noche ya teñía cada calle, se sorprendió de sí mismo al acercarse al pequeño y durmiente animal. Su pelo sucio y enmarañado no alcanzaba a cubrir en su totalidad la piel que comenzaba a pegarse a sus costillas. La respiración trabajosa y el vaho que salía de su arrugada nariz rosa pudieron con él.

Pocas veces se daba el lujo de mostrarse compasivo y el mundo en donde se movía se encargaba en cada ocasión de recordarle lo mal que le iría si al menos durante un segundo su voluntad flaqueaba. No obstante, ¿qué riesgo traería el ayudar a un ser tan indefenso? Con esa clase de pensamientos tomó al can en sus brazos. Después de luchar un poco con la llave logró abrir la puerta.

—Señor Holmes, ¿qué no es ese el perrito por el que me regañó la otra vez? No sé si lo recuerda…

—Lo recuerdo, señora Hudson, le dije que no lo alimentará para que se fuera a otro lado. —Holmes frunció el ceño, no necesitaba que le restregaron sus órdenes a la cara. Teniendo pensamientos no muy positivos hacia su ama de llaves subió las escaleras. Recostó al perro sobre la piel de oso y sin dar tiempo a nada ordenó que se llenara la bañera. No iba a tener un perro medio muerto y sucio rondando en su piso. Esa clase de suciedad le sería inútil.

—Lo haré, pero ni piense que voy a encargarme de bañarlo. —El hombre rodó los ojos, no es que se lo hubiera pedido.

—Solo hágalo, señora Hudson, y suba un poco de comida. —Azotó la puerta. Las cosas fueron en la dirección equivocada durante el día, en definitiva su noche no iba mejor. Al girarse miró directo hacia el can, no esperaba que estuviera despierto, de cualquier forma tampoco se sorprendió mucho al observar nuevamente esos ojos verdes.

De nueva cuenta estaba ahí esa mirada. Le desconcertaba pensarlo, sin embargo se le hacía imposible reconocer aquel gesto proviniendo desde en un animal. Se trataba de algo más profundo, más… emotivo. Aquellos ojos, tenía la sensación, no solo le estaba agradeciendo el que al fin alguien lo recogiera de la calle.

Sus patas se movieron y de manera torpe logró llegar a sus pies. Holmes se mantuvo inmóvil, pensado sobre lo que debería hacer con su nuevo huésped. ¿Debía ponerle nombre o solo regalárselo a alguno de sus clientes? Terminó su camino al echarse frente a él, gimió un débil aullido y recostó su cabeza sobre uno de sus pies. Listo. Holmes simplemente no podía con tanto, menos cuando se trataba de los sentimientos puros y desinteresados de un noble animal.

Le pondría un nombre.


	3. Es solo un perro

Pudo sentir una suave palma se tocando su cabeza. Eso era el cielo. El paraíso. Gimió de nueva cuenta, el esfuerzo que le invirtió en llegar a los brillantes zapatos realmente valió la pena. Se hubiera quejado cuando la relajante sensación desapareció, pero no lo hizo cuando su olfato se topó con un aroma delicioso, no en el sentido de pareja. Sí en el sentido de comida.

Un enorme plato repleto de carne fue puesto justo frente a él y antes de que siquiera pudiese abrir los ojos sus colmillos ya se estaban encargando de devorarlo todo.

—De verdad tenías hambre —dijo una voz cariñosa, provenía de una hembra humana que no dejaba de mirarlo mientras comía. Aquello no le gustó. Su humano no debía estar tan cerca de otro humano, menos todavía si se trataba de una hembra. Gruñó. A pesar de que sus fuerzas aún no se recuperaban logró ponerse delante de su pareja. Sintió la forma en que él lo sujetaba del cuello. El que su único tratara de protegerla lo enojó aún más.

—Señora Hudson, salga. —Cuando la mujer salió dirigió otro gruñido a la puerta y dándole un lametón a la mejilla de su humano, volvió a la tarea de alimentarse—. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Si atacas a la señora Hudson te echaré. —Gruñendo el can solo siguió con su tarea. Aún no le agradaba la idea de que su pareja defendiera a otros—. Después de que te bañe empezaré a entrenarte.

¿Baño? ¿Debería saber lo que eso significaba?. Si se trataba de comida él no tendría ningún problema con tener un buen par de esos baños.

Después de que devorara y dejara el plato brillante regresó de nuevo sobre los lustrosos zapatos. Su humano había ido a sentarse frente al fuego. Su mano se pasaba de vez en cuando sobre su cabeza, que aun sucia, no parecía ser algo que le impidiera acariciarlo. Estaba bien, no es que fuera a quejarse.

—Señor Holmes, el agua está lista. —La voz sonó del otro lado de la puerta. Luego de que le dedicara un ligero gruñido siguió a su pareja. Cruzaron una puerta y sus ojos verdes pudieron ver una cosa enorme que emanaba calor. Holmes, como estaba seguro ahora que se llamaba su pareja, se quitó el saco y arremangó las mangas de su blanca camisa.

—Listo, la temperatura está bien. Hora del baño. —Su cola se movió extremadamente rápido, no sabía qué es lo que le esperaba, apenas importaba, de solo ver cómo ese par de brazos largos y delgados se estiraban hacia él con el único objetivo de cargarlo le ponía sumamente feliz. Deseaba tanto que le abrazara. Concentrándose en lamer la blanca piel no notó la forma en que lo hacía bajar lentamente.

Un recorrido placentero atravesó toda su columna cuando el agua calentita lo cubrió hasta su cuello. No podía esperar otra cosa del asunto hasta el momento en que sintió las manos de su pareja recorrer su pelaje, frotándole con una especie de roca que desprendía un olor excesivamente aromático. Se sintió relajado, querido y sobre todo feliz, se perdió totalmente de sí mismo cuando esas cálidas manos comenzaron a acariciarle justo detrás de las orejas.

Y simplemente no supo qué pasó después. ¿Por qué su pareja cayó al piso y mostraba ahora esa expresión tan aterradora?

—¿Holmes?

¡Maldición! ¿Así sonaba su voz de humano?


	4. Nada más que un sueño

¡Eso era un sueño! ¡Un maldito sueño!

Esa tarde no debió haber inhalado aquellos gases extraños que salían de esa aún más extraña habitación en donde pasaron horas desde que su principal sospechoso fue entrado. Claro, puede que en aquel momento y quizá hasta hace algunas horas no hubiera ninguna repercusión en su organismo, pero simplemente debió de tratarse de un efecto retardado. Porque sinceramente, de verdad resultaba imposible que el maldito perro rescatado se transformara de alguna forma, en medio segundo, en aquel hombre.

—¿Holmes? - _¡Diablos!_ Su cabeza daba vueltas, los pensamientos se arremolinaban en ideas que no podían de ninguna forma tratar de explicar lo que estaba pasando. No obstante, cuando decidió que probablemente estaba teniendo alguna clase de alucinación, decidió cerrar los ojos y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se convenció sobre las altas probabilidades de que, una vez los abriera, se topara de frente nuevo a los enormes e inocentes ojos verdes del perro que estaba bañando.

Se levantó del suelo sin mirar a la bañera, llenó de nueva cuenta sus pulmones y dirigió su mirada gris luna a donde seguro seguía el sucio cánido.

—Lo sabía. —Efectivamente, ahí estaban los grandes ojos, mirándolo expectante mientras su cola seguía moviéndose en la superficie del agua. Su mirada pedía otro tanto de aquello que estuvo haciendo, se veía a leguas que lo anhelaba tanto, y sus patas de afiladas garras recargadas sobre el borde de la tina no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Tardó casi dos horas en terminar de quitar cada minúsculo trozo de ramitas u hojas secas que pudieron encontrar entre el enmarañado y largo pelo dorado. Después de haber cambiado el agua al menos tres veces, a la última, ésta se conservó limpia y transparente. Tomó algunas prendas que ya no ocupaba así como un par de sábanas viejas. Una la dejó en el suelo, cuando puso al animal sobre ella comenzó a secarlo con la ropa. Luego de que el perro se sacudiera un par de veces terminó al fin de secarlo.

Acomodó el resto de las sábanas en un rincón de la sala, junto a su sillón, en frente también de la chimenea. El rubio pelo se consiguió esponjarse a un nivel que jamás había visto. Luego de una risilla que se le escapó sin que pudiera al menos sospechar de su llegada volvió a acariciar la suave cabeza. No se trataba de perro pequeño, le alcanzaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, quizás a dos patas podría llegar a la altura del pecho.

A la media noche, su pequeña mascota terminó de devorar su tercer plato de comida. Esperó a que se durmiera y despacio se retiró a su habitación. Pensó varios minutos en un nombre apropiado; ninguno se le vino a la cabeza, quizás inventarse daría mejor resultado, o tal vez elegirlo en referencia a alguno de sus detalles, si bien en absoluto veía en él algo que sobresaliera. Se le hacía tan igual a otros perros. Se le antojaba tan común.

Justo entonces sonrío. Tenía el nombre perfecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! :D
> 
> Estoy feliz de que la confusión y las cosas sin sentido no te hallan alejado <3\. Espero con cada pedacito de mi kokoro que te haya gustado... o al menos te haya interesado lo suficiente. Por ahora tengo que correr uwu, pero te aseguro que estaré aquí la próxima semana para actualizar esta loca historia. Muchas millones de gracias por comentarme, por los kudos o simplemente por leerme, ya tienes un trocito más de mi corazón de solo estar aquí <3 <3 <3.
> 
> Me retiro entonces...
> 
> Te quiero.
> 
> Te amo.


	5. Nueva... ¿mascota?

No pasó mucho tiempo para que cayera dormido, después de comer dos baños extra y luego de que lo sumergieran en agua calentita y le acariciaran tan dulcemente, su cansancio pudo con él. Sin embargo, poco después notó que su pareja ya no estaba a su lado. En realidad le fue imposible saber cuánto tiempo pasó porque cuando abrió los ojos el fuego que le mantenía caliente era una pequeña mancha sobre el carbón y su humano ya no estaba en ninguna parte cerca de él.

Sus fuerzas estaban casi totalmente recuperadas, así que poniendo a trabajar su sentido del olfato consiguió llegar a una de las tres puertas a dónde fue dirigido. El olor de su pareja provenía de una de las que estaban al fondo. Quiso entrar, a la madera impidiéndole el paso le importaba un bledo. Le gruñó. Quería estar con su pareja y esa maldita cosa perecería bajo sus patas si trataba de impedírselo.

Probó morder y atravesarla usando sus garras, todo en un intento fútil que sirvió muy bien para aumentar su desesperación. Con el tiempo su fuerza menguó hasta hacerlo llegar al punto donde gemía mientras rasgaba ligeramente la madera. Estaba por rendirse, su humano seguro dormía tan profundamente que no lo escuchaba. En un último intento, ladró y aulló poniendo todo su corazón.

—Entra ya… —Su pareja abrió la puerta, permitiéndole pasar, su voz irritada pasó sin ser notada entre las patas traseras del can. La oscuridad no fue impedimento para hacerle ver la profundidad con la que su ceño se fruncía. La voz ronca pronunciaba palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender. No obstante, eso tampoco fue impedimento para que entrara a la habitación.

Oh, maravilla, pensó. El olor de su pareja corría hacia todos lados e inundaba hasta los pequeños rincones.

Holmes salió y en poco tiempo regresó con la tela sobre la que antes tomó su corta siesta. La puso al pie de la cama y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Su único se dejó caer, al instante tomando sus propias mantas y cubriéndose con ellas. ¿En serio el hombre creía que iba a dormir en el suelo cuando podía hacerlo junto a él? Resopló sonoramente. Eso jamás lo permitiría. De un salto llegó a donde el suave colchón, mas antes de que pudiera empezar a acomodarse sintió un par de manos sobre sus costillas.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Ya corro un riesgo al tenerte aquí sin saber si portas alguna enfermedad. Dormirás abajo. —Aquellas palabras simplemente no le gustaron. Él dormiría junto a su pareja sí o sí. Entonces, totalmente decidido a quedarse ahí, usó su mejor arma: lamió las manos que lo empujaban al mismo tiempo que gemía agudamente. El humano debía saber que no portaba enfermedad alguna, si no, debería resistirse con verdaderas ganas—. _Agh_ , solo déjame dormir, si despiertas a la señora Hudson le darás una excusa para no prepararnos comida en todo el día.

Su pareja se volvió a recostar, esta vez mostrándole su preciosa espalda. Estaba bien, intentó convencerse, lo tomaría esa noche, mientras pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo lo aceptaría. Lentamente el sueño lo recostó amable entre sus brazos.

Durante el transcurso de la noche pudo sentir el modo en que su Holmes le abrazaba. _Ah_ , eso es lo que estaba esperando, esa clase de reconocimiento le decía que no estaba equivocado, ese hombre se trataba de verdad de su pareja, y aunque mostrara ese pequeño gesto en sueños, lo ser lo suficientemente significativo, alentándolo a insistir.

Él lentamente comenzaría a mostrar su forma humana conforme el cariño que le fuera mostrado de parte de su Holmes le fuera dado. Conforme más cariño recibiera, más tiempo podría conservarse en su cuerpo humano y así, si todo marchaba bien, con el tiempo le iría explicando cómo es que sus almas estaban destinadas a estar juntas por el resto de la eternidad. Le diría cómo su raza había sido maldecida por un antiguo amor y cómo es que un amor igual haría desaparecer aquel destino.


	6. Doble despertar

El sol del amanecer se colaba fuertemente por la delgada rendija entre las cortinas. Holmes suspiró. Podía oler claramente la miel y la vainilla del desayuno que seguramente estaba preparando la señora Hudson. Sonriente, pensó que esa mujer tenía la tolerancia de un santo. Se removió ligeramente incómodo, por alguna razón la sensación de su brazo izquierdo estaba a punto de desaparecer. Se talló los ojos con su mano derecha, la luz que se colaba por la ventana, aunque delgada, brillaba con la suficiente fuerza para permitirle ver nítidamente cada contorno de las cosas a su alrededor.

Suspiró otra vez —extrañado de haberlo hecho de nuevo tan pronto—, conforme volteaba la cabeza un fuerte olor a miel y vainilla se abría paso sobre su olfato. Abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y observó con escepticismo lo que estaba a su lado. Se trataba el mismo hombre que creyó ver la noche anterior. Ahí, sobre su hombro, el mismo desnudo y delgado sujeto dormía con la respiración suave y apacible, el rostro a un palmo de suyo. Hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para tranquilizarse. Aquello era un sueño y no valía la pena transformarlo en una pesadilla. Pero…

¡Por la reina, que aquello **no** era un jodido sueño!

No estaba en pánico. _Claro_. Un hombre con su intelecto lograba, hasta cierto punto, comprender que la situación en la que se encontraba estaba fuera de cualquier parámetro controlado por la lógica. _Correcto_. Si bien no lograría trabajar sobre ello entendía, aunque no del todo, que lo primero que debía hacer consistía en dejar de mirar las marcadas colinas en las que terminaba la espalda de su desnudo acompañante. _Desde luego_. Un hombre listo y frío cual máquina, así como él mismo no se sentía en ese momento, debía guardar la calma, pensar razonablemente y sobre todo realmente evitar mirar a la zona baja de aquella piel ligeramente dorada. _Por su puesto_.

Tomó todo el aire que pudieran soportar sus pulmones, si se agitaba estaba totalmente seguro que el hombre despertaría y de nuevo se encontraría con el perro que se había atrevido a rescatar. _Sí_ , eso iba bien, empezar a enumerar las cosas que entendía realmente le ayudaba a calmarse. Aunque su información no tuviera sentido estaba bien. Porque estar seguro de algo no significaba por obviedad un hecho que apelara a la razón. Quién sino él para saber eso.

Relativamente calmado aguzó sus sentidos en dirección a la situación en la que se encontraba. Pudo observar que el aroma de vainilla y miel no provenían de la cocina. Sintió que, a pesar de la tela de su camisón y la manta que le cubría, notaba a la perfección el calor que emanaba el hombre. No obstante, por sobre todas las cosas, pudo apreciar el hecho de que ahora, dando ya otro paso hacia la completa tranquilidad, aun no percibía sensación alguna de rechazo por tener sobre su cama a un hombre.

Está bien, se dijo, no es que antes no se descubriera pensando que su nula atracción hacia las mujeres se debía a que ellas no eran precisamente su debilidad. Puede que en esos momentos nunca hubiese obtenido alguna clase de poética epifanía, a pesar de que ahora veía las cosas con claridad sin que algún sentimiento incómodo sobre sus preferencias pudiera hacerle cometer un error. De acuerdo, tampoco es que eso pudiera quitarle el sueño. Si antes lo que pensaran los demás le valía menos que nada, ahora su opinión seguía siendo la misma. Porque, al fin y al cabo, sus asuntos le pertenecían a nadie más que a él.

Demonios, que hasta pensar eso le parecía redundante.

Sus ojos se enfocaban sobre el durmiente. ¿En qué clase de sobrenatural mundo terminó metiéndose? Hasta el día de ayer solo existían humanos, plantas, animales, y los criminales por los que a veces se le recompensaba al cazar uno.

Cuando los gestos del hombre comenzaron a moverse comprendió que no faltaba mucho para que este regresara al mundo real (si es que a estas alturas podría llamarlo así). Le quedaba muy claro que no sentía repulsión alguna por tener a un hombre junto a él, que de todas formas sus ojos insistieran en desviarse a ese par de montículos le remarcaba de un modo bastante obvio lo incomodó que se antojaba el ser deliberadamente obligado a compartir cama con otro, —aun si este _otro_ tuviera una especie de imán en su notabilísima parte baja.

Así pues, apelando a la razón que ya no sentía tan lógica o bajo su entero dominio, empujó fuertemente al cuerpo que se hallaba entre la inconsciencia del sueño y la claridad del despertar. Fue ahí que, con sus ojos abiertos y observando, con toda la luminosidad que daba la luz colada entre la delgada línea que separaba las cortinas, cómo a medio camino entre la cama y el suelo, el hombre desnudo se convertía en el perro que decidió adoptar apenas unas horas atrás.

El nombre que escogió para él la noche anterior se escapó de sus labios sin que tuviera algún control. La sorpresa lo invadió incluso por encima de los límites antes ya rebasados.

—John… —Y sus ojos estaban ahora tan abiertos como su boca.


	7. Inocente felicidad

¿Qué? ¿Acaso su pareja le dio un nombre? Claro, se suponía que debía prestar atención al atractivo rostro que mostraba esa mueca de sorpresa tan marcada. No obstante, al no saber por qué obtuvo exactamente esa reacción logró concentrarse en el sonido que pronunció tan claramente.

John. Entonces, ¿realmente se llamaría así? El corazón dentro de su pecho se aceleró de una manera descontrolada. La idea de que su pareja le entregara un nombre hacía que se pusiera más feliz que cuando sintió cómo lo abrazaba. Su cola se movió inconcebiblemente rápido, al mismo tiempo que creaba alguna especie de danza sobre sus dos patas, ladrando de felicidad. Un nombre, ¡su pareja le había dado un nombre!

Al mirar hacia el techo, diez vueltas después, descubrió que éste se veía notablemente cercano. Sin poner atención siquiera a él mismo, dirigió sus ojos hacía su humano. El perfecto humano que habiéndolo alimentado y dado cobijo, le nombró con el mejor de los nombres del mundo. Justo al dejar sus manos sobre la sábana se dio cuenta finalmente del porqué de la expresión estupefacta de su pareja. Al no sentir que el cambio estuviera por ocurrir, decidió acercarse otro poco a Holmes.

El camisón enredado entre las pálidas piernas le impidió retroceder la misma distancia que John avanzaba, por lo que en segundos un par de ojos verdes se acercaron peligrosamente a un par de orbes grises. John entonces no supo qué hacer o decir. Estaba emocionado, por supuesto, si bien su humano seguía mirándole de aquella manera tan estupefacta, teniéndolo tan cerca, con tantas emociones inundando todo su cuerpo, pocas cosas fueron las que realmente pudieron haberlo detenido.

Le besó.

En aquel breve e hiperactivo segundo la mayor parte de atención se fue de aquellos gestos extrañados a los labios delgados y muy llamativos que su pareja poseía. John, desde luego, no pudo sino obedecer a sus instintos, esos que le conminaban a ir hacía lo primero que tomara su atención. Al dejar que sus labios se encontraran con la suave piel contraria supo inmediatamente que, de hecho, no se equivocaba. Aquel humano era su único, el que se encargaría de deshacer su maldición. Quien lo amaría tanto como para romperla en el tiempo que le quedaba hasta ser definitivamente un perro.

Su corazón acelerado confirmó lo ya sabido y el contacto de aquellas grandes manos en sus mejillas le hacía desear todo de esa exquisita sensación. No obstante parecía ser su humano requeriría algo superior a un beso para hacerle desear ayudarle deshacer la maldición de la cual obviamente no sabía nada, pues tan solo después de lo que parecieron tres segundos, Holmes ya estaba alejándole del calor de sus labios.

John quería continuar, desde luego, habiendo dado su primer beso deseaba ya dar el segundo, y luego el tercero, y luego el cuarto… Pero nada de eso pasaría si no contestaba adecuadamente a la pregunta que su pareja haría en cualquier segundo. Desde luego, también estaba la opción de que su humano la partiera la cara de un golpe, lo sabía bien, a ninguna persona le gusta recibir besos de extraños, y por más pareja que fuesen, John seguía siendo un hombre, por lo tanto, besar de improvisto a otro hombre sería todavía peor.

—¿Qué es… qué es lo que eres? —John creyó en la suerte con la que fue acompañado al nacer, no es que hubiera pensado antes lo contrario, las manos de su pareja seguían sobre su cara, sus miradas conectadas, y lo de verdad importante: estaba a una pata de distancia de aquellos suaves apetecibles labios. A pesar de que a los gestos plasmados en el atractivo rostro se le unió un suave sonrojo, John en serio trataba de enfocarse en responder a la pregunta.


	8. Solo es y ya

La palabra “sorpresa” ni siquiera sería un ápice comparada con el sentimiento acumulándose en su cabeza. Holmes no observó únicamente a su recién adoptada mascota transformándose en el humano con el que también se encontró —desnudo— al despertar. No solo su primer beso fue sido robado por susodicho humano. No solo estaba mirando estúpidamente embobado a los más hermosos ojos verdes que en su vida hubiera visto, a pesar de que fuera la primera vez en que hubo fijado su atención en algo tan inverosímil como el color de ojos en alguien.

Sino que, a pesar de todo ello, un infame deseo por obtener otro beso y seguir perdido en cada detalle de aquellos ojos ganaba terreno sobre lo que en definitiva debería ser relevante. Estaba, por ejemplo, el hecho de que hace aproximadamente tres minutos hizo una pregunta por la cual aún no obtenía respuesta. Tampoco contaba en absoluto la razón de que ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho tal cosa.

Holmes sencillamente evitaba imaginar cómo es que un simple beso lo sacó con tanta facilidad de balance. Ése en definitiva no era él. Él no podía ser aquella masa de erráticos e indefinidos pensamientos y emociones. Debía reaccionar, hallar de nuevo lo que fuera que lo mantenía siempre en su centro, debía…

—Pertenezco a una especie de seres maldecidos por una antigua diosa.

 _La magia no existe_ , dijo alguna voz en su cabeza, e inmediatamente se reprodujeron los recuerdos de hace unos minutos, en donde observó —sin ninguna duda al respecto— a ese hombre convertirse en un can y viceversa. Holmes ya comenzaba a sentir la venida de un gran dolor de cabeza. _Iba a explotar_ …

—Y tú eres la pareja que el destino creó para mí, quien se encargará de deshacer esa maldición.

 _En cientos de pedacitos_.

Peor aún, para aumentar todavía la ya increíblemente alta consternación, trauma y el bélico terror de _tener_ que enfrentarse contra algo desconocido, el hombre/perro/ser-maldecido volvió a transformarse. Sobre su cama ahora estaba de nuevo ese enorme y esponjoso perro de pelo dorado y nariz rosada. Holmes quería desmayarse, salir huyendo de ese caótico lugar tampoco sonaba mal, aun si ninguna de las opciones estuviera al nivel de alguien que se precie de tener el mínimo de valor y masivas cantidades de curiosidad. Muy a su pesar…

¡Cómo salir cuerdo luego de escuchar aquella simple línea! No es que hubiera alguna fórmula que pudiera salir y comprar. El detective estaba seguro de que ni siquiera el prominente cerebro de Mycroft saldría del todo ileso luego de semejante locura. Si Holmes no supiera perfectamente que estaba despierto, que no había tocado su solución al siete por ciento de cocaína en casi una semana, y sobre todo, que su imaginación, a pesar de ser una de sus infalibles herramientas de trabajo, no se sabía capaz de crear un ápice de una situación tan irreal, entonces casi aseguraría, con la misma precisión con la que cualquiera asegura que llueve cuando se encuentra empapado hasta los interiores, que ese hombre/perro/ser-maldecido estaba diciendo la verdad.

Holmes cerró los ojos, tocándose la frente con una mano aceptó, casi sin problemas, al can que le pedía ser acariciado mientras restregaba su suave rostro contra su otra mano. Dejó libre un suspiro. No, no concebiría así de simple aceptar esa situación. No por ahora, y quizá ni siquiera en un futuro cercano. Aun así, Holmes lo sabía, esos verdes ojos lastimeros le decían que importaba bien poco cuánto pudiera negarlo.

Es lo que es, pensó, y las cosas, como tal, se quedarían.


	9. Por una caricia

La madre de John lo abandonó en cuanto él tuvo la capacidad de andar por sí mismo y buscar su propia comida. No le guardaba rencor, pues su abuelo se quedó a su lado hasta que llegó su hora de partir, luego de que hubiera encontrado a su pareja demasiado tarde y ésta, desafortunadamente, lo rechazara. Todo ello ocurrido antes de que John cumpliera tres años.

Aun así, su abuelo se encargó de enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre la historia del clan al que pertenecía. No obstante, de las dos cosas imprescindibles, a John nada le quedó tan claro que el saber del tiempo límite para comenzar a revertir de manera efectiva la maldición una vez su pareja tuviera conocimiento de ella. John lo sintió en su interior desde un inicio, una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago le indicaba con terrorífica exactitud, tal cual una cuenta regresiva, el tiempo que le restaba hasta ser _reclamado_ por su único. Para ser tomado por él, para ser amado por él.

¡¿Pero cómo en la tierra podría hacer _eso_ con Holmes cuando el hombre llevaba ya una semana sin ponerle una mano encima?!

Pasados exactamente siete días desde que su pareja le rescató de la calle a punto de dejarse morir y aproximadamente el mismo tiempo desde que John le contara su historia. Aún podría recordar aquel suave y estremecedor beso robado, mas la sensación estaba a punto de borrarse pues también desde ese momento no lograba transformarse en humano.

Su único se negaba en cada ocasión a dirigirle la mirada. Ya ni decir sobre darle el menor de los contactos. La hembra que convivía con Holmes, la señora Hudson, que John descubrió en realidad se trataba de una persona muy amable con él y no tanto con Holmes, fue quien se encargó de alimentarlo y bañarlo —pues gracias a ella también logró aprender sobre la diferencia entre uno y otro—, además de muchas otras cosas sobre el mundo humano de las que obviamente apenas sabía.

Sin embargo y muy a pesar de cualquier conocimiento que se sumará a la cada vez más larga lista de cosas que antes ignoraba, John preferiría mil veces seguir siendo un tonto si por ello su pareja pudiera prestarle atención. No quería ser codicioso. Durante todo ese tiempo observándole, descubrió que Holmes no era un humano sentimental o ya mínimamente comunicativo. Al hablar se limitaba a decir las palabras necesarias, fueran éstas amables o no. John solo buscaba reconocimiento y aceptación hacia el lazo que los unía.

¿De verdad pedía mucho?

El hombre consiguió mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros luego de su revelación. John definitivamente no detectó siquiera algún indicio de que su humano se volvería loco. Obviamente se sentiría aturdido, confundido y todas esas cosas a la perfección dispuestas para la situación en la que estaba. Mas John en verdad esperaba que su pareja, al no haber perdido el juicio, se sintiera un poco, si no atraído, por lo menos curioso ante esa declaración. Tal vez incluso esperaba que su pareja pensara en la razón por la cual no se atrevía a echar a John de su casa.

Con todo, al parecer realmente estaba pidiendo demasiado. Deseaba demasiado. Esperaba demasiado. Un sobrenatural como él resultaba ser una carga demasiado pesada. Ya le pasó a su abuelo y al parecer la historia de John no sería muy diferente. Su único había comenzado a alejarlo y él no podría culparle. Resultaba casi normal entre su clan esa clase de resultados. El hecho de que halles a tu pareja no asegura, para nada, el que la maldición sea deshecha, mucho menos la felicidad o la dicha absoluta.

Vaya iluso. Aun sabiendo las probabilidades de quedarse en esa forma por siempre, realmente creyó que el atractivo humano le salvaría. Suspiró. Echado sobre el suelo, con la cabeza sobre las patas a los pies de Holmes pensó en dos posibilidades: esperar pacientemente a que la maldición le dejara de esa forma por el resto de sus días u obligar a su humano a hacerle caso. Resopló.

Entonces, así tuviera que morderlo, llamaría su atención de cualquier manera, bajo cualquier costo…

Se disponía a hacer cualquier cosa por una caricia.


	10. monocromático

Holmes contuvo un grito.

John llevaba casi cinco días mordisqueando sus pantalones, sus zapatos, sus sábanas, sus muebles y literalmente cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alrededor siempre que él se sentaba, se acostaba o si simplemente se quedaba de pie. Ahora mismo Holmes tenía un caso, uno que no podía resolver desde la comodidad de su hogar; hizo lo necesario para asegurar a John dentro de su habitación por lo que durara su ausencia. Por otro lado, así se negara a pensarlo, el can nunca estaría dentro de los parámetros normales y se dio cuenta de su plan al segundo de mirarlo fijamente durante un segundo.

Por ello ahora mismo John sujetaba, sin lastimarlo realmente, la fina tela de su pantalón, aferrándolo entre sus colmillos, gruñendo y fijándose al suelo con sus garras, rayando la madera y de paso arruinando su antes bien cuidado atuendo. Holmes suspiró, de nuevo tragándose un grito de enojo. Él no era así. Sherlock Holmes no perdería tan rápido el control de sus emociones. No desplegaría, mucho menos por ese animal, todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que a base de esfuerzo contenía desde hace tantos pesados días.

No se mostraría nervioso por la revelación de John que aún se negaba a aceptar. No daría señal de duda ante la imperiosa necesidad de rendirse ante aquellos lastimeros ojos verdes. No declararía sentir culpa por sus obvias intenciones de evitar a John. Y definitivamente, por nada del mundo aceptaría la tristeza que le embargaba cada noche al escuchar los aullidos lastimeros al otro lado de su puerta. Tal gama de emociones resultaba por completo indigna de la normalmente monocromática fría razón de la que por siempre estaría orgulloso. Holmes no era así.

No, no _era_.

Pero después de que esa bola de pelo dorado llegará a su vida, luego de esa tremenda revelación y el robo de su primer beso, conservarse impávido resultaría una hazaña por demás imposible. Por otro lado, requería más que valor para que un hombre de su mismo criterio aceptara sin mayor problema todos esos hechos que, si bien eran irracionales e iban en contra de cualquier tipo de lógica, resultan ser verdad. Tanto como que sus ojos son grises o que la señora Hudson tendía a ser respondona.

Ya lo sabía. Creer o no realmente importaba poco y continuar aplazando los hechos nada bueno podría traer. Había utilizado demasiado tiempo para tratar de entenderlo, al final ni siquiera pudo conseguir aceptarlo. Simplemente el tema se hallaba en tierras desconocidas, le exigía demasiado alcanzarlas, un planeta desconocido sobre el que carecía de algún poder o dominio. Y en parte, le costaba admitirlo, resultaba aterrador. No tener ningún control de la situación le frustraba, lejos de eso, a Holmes le daba miedo; miedo de entrar de lleno a un universo desconocido el cual nunca, ni por casualidad, pudo haber imaginado. Un mundo carente de lógica.

Se le hacía aterrador y… y aun así… aun así no negaría la irrevocable curiosidad que cada día crecía dentro de su mente. Acechándolo, conminándole a ceder. Tomando de rehén sus sueños y pensamientos. Holmes lo sentía, cómo poco a poco incluso su miedo oculto cedía a su poderosa curiosidad. ¿Qué pasaría? Si extendiera su mano y le diera un poco de cariño a ese ser sobrenatural, ¿volvería a transformarse? ¿Volvería a decirle que él se encargaría de deshacer su maldición?

¿Realmente ceder podría ser tan malo? Solo debía moverse un poco, lo que tendría que hacer no requería realmente de algún esfuerzo, bastaría estirar la mano para acariciar el suave pelo. ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿En verdad su curiosidad se elevaba a tales alturas? Supo desde siempre que ese sentimiento en él superaba por mucho a su recelo…si fuera así de fácil. Esto se trataba de algo completamente distinto. No de buscar resolver un problema rodeado de personas peligrosas, ni de investigar venenos usándose de sujeto de prueba, esto iba mucho más allá.

Y sin embargo, la decisión estuvo tomada desde hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Su corazón se aceleró, corría a velocidades incontables conforme su mano se acercaba a John.


	11. Emocional

John estaba tan increíblemente furioso. Su ira estaba a punto de sobrepasar su frustración y poco haría él para evitar cualquiera de las dos cosas. No se encontraba así desde que su pareja decidió ignorarlo, ahora… ahora definitivamente… ¡definitivamente no lo dejaría salir vestido de esa forma! Si el hombre decidía patearlo, dejarle sin comida o sin un baño decente, ¡pues bien! John no le permitiría a su único salir viéndose tan increíblemente atractivo, sobre su cadáver si alguien aparte de él ponía una mayor atención de la debida en Holmes.

No le importaba realmente si el hombre era capaz de defenderse por su cuenta, John no lo dejaría dar un paso a la calle de cualquier forma. Y si iba a salir él mismo se encargaría de desarreglar esa perfecta apariencia. Tan ensimismado estaba entre su perorata que no pudo notar las caricias de Holmes sobre su cabeza hasta que sintió un par de mágicos dedos detrás de sus orejas. Luego de todo ese tiempo sin cualquier básico contacto, esa caricia resultó ser lo más cerca que John estaría del paraíso. Se sentía _oh_ tan bien. Increíble y magnífico. Su mente al fin encontraba esa ansiada paz.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, justo cuando se transformaba, no tardó un segundo en levantarse e ir rápidamente hacia Holmes. Lo abrazó, aferrándolo ferviente por los hombros y sin espera le besó. No estuvo esperando tanto tiempo para detenerse luego a pensar en las consecuencias, lo necesitaba. Con urgencia. Ante la sorpresa de su pareja y el grito exclamado, John no dudó en introducir su lengua en la boca de Holmes. Un segundo después ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Se redujo a obedecer a su instinto, el mismo que le hizo comenzar a restregarse sensualmente contra el cuerpo de su pareja. En cualquier momento sería alejado de la peor de las formas, lo sabía, así pues su deseo le obligó a aprovecharse de los valiosos segundos que tenía antes de que eso pasara, le hicieron moverse con desesperación. Dejando su peso sobre el hombre le llevó hasta la puerta cerrada, acorralándolo. Tiró de sus cabellos mientras su lengua jugaba a placer en la cavidad contraria. Cierta necesidad incomprensible le hizo mover todavía más ansiosamente sus caderas contra los fuertes muslos de Holmes.

Al sentir un par de ásperas manos en su desnuda cintura pensó que, por fin, todo había acabado. Su pareja le alejaría y él se vería obligado a caer irremediablemente en su maldición… De acuerdo, se dijo en un último pensamiento positivo, al menos se llevaría con él este último y erótico recuerdo.

Poco después, en efecto, Holmes lo alejó con un rápido movimiento. John agachó la mirada, tratando de evitar los acusadores ojos grises y notando sin mucha sorpresa su erección. No obstante, para llenarlo de incredulidad, una vez Holmes tomó aire y sin haberlo soltado todavía, volvió a juntar sus cuerpos. Descendió sus grandes manos hasta los glúteos de John e introduciéndose entre sus piernas, comenzó a restregarlo contra su propio sexo. De un salto John enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Holmes mientras éste seguía masajeando sus entrepiernas una contra la otra. Sus bocas devorándose en un beso lascivo y acalorado, las manos de John recorriendo sin ritmo alguno cuanta piel estuviera a su alcance.

La segunda etapa para terminar con la maldición, empezaría de la mejor de las formas.


	12. Tranquilo y confortable

Cuando el reloj marcó las tres en punto, mientras la pálida luz del sol iluminaba la pequeña sala y sobre la calle atravesaba un pesado coche halado por cuatro caballos, lo primero que pudo pensar Holmes, quien estaba desnudo, despeinado y _deliciosamente_ cansado, fue en que perdió su cita con su principal sospechoso. Colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos, el otro estaba ocupado sirviendo de almohada para su durmiente compañero. Se preguntó, no sin dejar que la vergüenza atacara su impulso por levantarse, si en verdad prefirió cambiar el trabajo por una sesión de lo más carnal, apasionado e instintivo que hizo y sintió en su vida.

Ciertamente no sabía qué clase de infernal demonio consiguió poseerlo. El deseo, la necesidad le hicieron su presa, abriendo sus puertas a las ideas que hasta el momento pudo mantener reprimidas, y como si lo hubiera hecho antes, cada parte de él actuó sin previa autorización. Algo lo llamó. No podría existir una mejor descripción para aquel indomable impulso.

Lo consumió la sensación de que la sola presencia de John secuestrara su voluntad. Esa voz, cada susurro y gemido entonado; desde un suave hasta un fuerte contacto, cada vez que se miraban a los ojos… cada suspiro o toque, clamó por él. Tomó todo de él. Y Holmes no tuvo escudo que pudiera usar para defenderse. Nunca antes su cuerpo fue inundado por tan alto nivel de deseo, jamás pudo sentirse tan atraído con la misma intensidad aun por el más atractivo de los hombres.

Sin embargo, puesto que nunca antes se vio dominado bajo esa clase de emoción, Holmes no imaginaba que cada efecto provocado por John pudiera ser exclusivamente un deseo carnal. ¿Cómo todo cuanto logró consumirlo sería un sentimiento pasajero? Su sangre comenzaba de nuevo a hervir en sus venas de pensar todo lo que le hizo a John. Nació en él tal sentido de pertenencia que ahora se negaba a creer que todo eso sería causado para obligarlo a romper con la maldición de John. No se trataba de eso, y aun si la duda existía, Holmes estaba dispuesto a asegurar que todas esas emociones a flor de piel no eran exclusivos para ese propósito.

¿Qué iba a hacer con todos esos sentimientos desatados en su mente si resultaba ser así? Lo idóneo sería no pensar en ello hasta obtener una explicación total. No debía pensar demasiado profundo cuando acababa de despertar, menos aun teniendo tan presente lo sucedido antes de eso. Se encontraba inusualmente emocional y gracias a ello aun no se arriesgaría a pensar qué tan bueno o malo resultaría el conjunto de todo lo sucedido. Llegar a una conclusión equivocada y aceptarla desde un inicio traería confusión y un par de malos entendidos. Esperar parecía ser el camino sensato.

Pero nada bueno traería si seguían acostados ahí casi en medio de la sala. Holmes tomó a John entre sus brazos, le recostó sobre su cama, volvió por sus ropas, y pensando en las palabras correctas para decir cuando John se despertara, limpió su cuerpo, haciendo cada movimiento con tanta suavidad que hacia parecer sus manos estuvieron esperando el momento, realizando cada acción de manera cuidadosa, con una habilidad digna de quien lo ha practicado mil veces antes.

« _Es el destino_ », había dicho John, y Holmes de alguna forma u otra entendía un poco del trasfondo. Simplemente no hallaba pensamiento que contradijera a su deseo por tratarle de esa forma tan amable, no encontraba aun en los profundos recovecos de su mente aquel anterior deseo por permanecer ignorante, por no querer involucrarse. ¿Sería esta la forma en la que esos seres se aseguraban de mantener a sus parejas a su lado? Cual fuera la respuesta, Holmes no planeaba ir a otra parte, notaba en su cuerpo el deseo por asegurar que John descansara tranquilo y en paz.

Se abría paso en su cerebro una revolución, y el saber de momento que su... su _único_ se encontraba bien, para su mente y corazón, se le antojó suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Así que has legado hasta aquí? ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora te amo un poco más <3


	13. Libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que... el domingo fue mi cumpleaños y solo una persona me ha felicitado, no voy a desmeritar eso porque con solo eso soy feliz, pero aun así espero tus felicitaciones atrasadas... o no XD. Tu relájate, tampoco es la gran cosa, nadie me celebra eso por estos lares así que, ¡bah! 
> 
> (Joder, me estoy haciendo la vistima y no me arrepiento de nada :v)

_—¡Abuelo! ¿Qué haces aquí? —John corrió presuroso hacia su abuelo. El perro mayor caminaba tranquilo y apacible hacia él, aun así John miró el ligero arrastre de sus patas, nada podía ocultar la tristeza acompañándolo y que hacía bajar sus orejas. John le lamió, restregando su cabeza contra el cuello del mayor, sabía que traía malas noticias._

_—Fui rechazado —dijo, recostándose junto a John, el día se sentía cálido si bien los árboles alrededor lograban quitarle intensidad._

_—Oh, no… abuelo. Cómo puedes decir eso, Lady Fontaine es una mujer inteligente y-_

_—Tú sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no es así? —interrumpió, dejarlo terminar aumentaría el daño. John por su lado hizo lo imposible para no llorar, mas la tristeza llevaba cada segundo un mayor peso a su corazón. No quería saber las consecuencias, su abuelo era lo único importante para él, entender y comprender cuál sería su destino le hacía desear morir. Dolía._

_—¡No! Me niego. Me niego —decía mientras se empujaba contra su abuelo, buscando su protección. Cualquier humano que los viera no pasaría de pensar que se trataba de un par de perros callejeros jugando. En realidad, la situación se trataba detodo menos de un juego. John perdería a su abuelo y ninguna solución encontraría para detener el tiempo e impedirlo._

_—Querido mío, ambos sabíamos que esto podría pasar. Encontré a mi alma gemela muy tarde y al hacerlo no pude hallar la mejor forma de explicarle. —John gemía, sentía garras atravesándole el pecho—. No me queda mucho tiempo, y tú debes seguir buscando, la historia no puede terminar así. Nuestro linaje no será libre hasta que cada uno encuentre a su destinado, y tú aun tienes muchas posibilidades. Debes irte, un viejo como yo te atrasaría, encuentra a tu destino, que solo el amor nos hará libres…_

Despertó llorando.

En el pecho de John se alojó la sensación de haber tenido un triste sueño, al abrió los ojos cada imagen fue borrada, dejándole las solitarias lágrimas que no tardó en borrar. Todavía adormilado hizo a un lado el cojín al que siempre terminaba abrazando cuando dormía en el sofá, sentándose, descubrió que la pequeña sala estaba completamente a oscuras.

—¿Holmes? —llamó, con la inútil esperanza de obtener una respuesta del hombre. Se marchó luego de advertirle que no llegaría hasta muy entrada la madrugada o al día siguiente. Luego de seis meses aprendiendo sobre la rutina de su único, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a sus largas ausencias. Mucho menos a aceptar que no quisiera llevarlo durante sus aventuras.

Puede que aún no entendiera del todo la afición de su Holmes por el peligro, eso de cualquier forma no evitaba su deseo de acompañarlo y, si no servía de ayuda, al menos intentaría protegerlo. Estaba muy claro para él que, en cierto sentido, no le serviría de mucho o que obviamente Holmes no necesitaba protección, eso nuncaconseguiría ser impedimento para desear su compañía. A pesar de ello, y quizá antes ya lo hubiera previsto, su pareja tampoco tardó mucho en evitar su presencia fuera de casa.

En parte lo entendía, dos hombres yendo juntos prácticamente a cualquier sitio no podría ser un movimiento inteligente, a su naturaleza, por otro lado, poco o nada le importaba. Deseaba estar con él más de lo que quería el siguiente latido en su tonto corazón. Y esto no se trataba, desafortunadamente, de un deseo egoísta. Estaba en sus venas, marcado en las más _oscuras_ profundidades de su primera naturaleza. Quería compañía, solo si venía de Holmes. Quería ayudar, aunque solo fuera a Holmes. Quería estar con él, para él.

Aunque tampoco deseaba ser una molestia o estorbar a su único, ¿qué otra opción quedaba entonces?Seguro eran esas las razones por las que él no le permitía acompañarlo. Siendo John unperro tonto que no tenía _nada_ que ofrecer —o al menos algo que le hiciera sentirse orgulloso de mostrar tan abiertamente frente a otros humanos o su mismo Holmes— mucho menos a un hombre tan importante e inteligente. ¡Debería haberlo sabido antes! Seguramente causó problemas a Holmes al insistirle una vez tras otra. Sí que era un bueno para nada.

Debía hacer algo entonces, no iba a quedarse ahí llorando o esperar a que alguien lo consolara, haría cuanto fuera posible en su nueva búsqueda de ser un compañero digno, sería un movimiento equivocado pretender quedarse ahí calentando el lecho para Holmes. Pediría a la señora Hudson que le enseñara a cocinar y limpiar, también a escribir y leer, así sabría qué contenía cada libro o enciclopedia regados por todos lados. Obtendría todo el conocimiento que fuera posible, empezando con lo suficiente para que su único le permitiera acompañarle a sus aventuras.

Al levantarse todo su ánimo volvió a decaer.

Nada más poner los pies en el suelo regresó a su primera forma. Sucedía cada vez menos, pero cuando los malos pensamientos llegaban y si Holmes no estaba cerca para al menos darle una pequeña muestra de amor, el tiempo se reducía a la mitad por cada negativa emoción. Cabizbajo, caminó hasta la puerta. De todas formas estaba obligado a esperar a Holmes.


	14. Emoción incorrecta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, aquí es donde la cosa se tuerce un poco :)

Vagaba cual espectro una sensación en su pecho a la que en los primeros días no fue capaz de dar nombre. Un extraño sentimiento que se ampliaba cuando John hacía algo especialmente… agradable. Como cuando le pidió que le enseñara a leer, escribir y luego que le explicara algunas cosas respecto a sus experimentos. Sabía que su nivel de comprensión iba de poco a nada, el interés mostrado, sin embargo,se convirtió en el causante de esa intranquila emoción.

Y entendía perfectamente la raíz de tal interés; John quería estar con él, acompañarlo, ser “de utilidad”. Aun si quizá sus últimas acciones resultaron ser las causantes de hacerle creer justo lo contrario, el detective ni siquiera intentaría justificarse o fingir ignorancia, lo sabía perfectamente. Explicarle a su pareja que la única razón por la cual no aceptaba su compañía en los casos se debía a que no deseaba ponerlo en peligro,aunada a la increíble sensación de paz de saberlo a salvo en casa, en pocas palabras, sería imposible.

Haría a John feliz, sin duda, en cambio su lengua, su garganta y su voz, Holmes lo entendía, no estaban listos para decirlo. Se encontraba frente a él aquella emoción intranquila, su propia incapacidad de conexión oratoria/emocional en adición a la innombrable sensación de cómoda pertenencia en que fácilmente caía al estar cerca de John. ¿Podría tratar toda esa maraña de un modo lógico dada la naturaleza de John? ¿Se sentiría de la misma forma si se tratara de otro humano?

De nada le serviría pensar en ello, perdía el tiempo, estaba claro. Un movimiento inteligente sería proponerse crear un vínculo fuerte entre su mente y su lengua, —no que le gustara admitirlo—el asunto estaba más claro de lo que intentaba ver, y ya habiendo cedido tanto a John, ¿por qué no hacerlo del todo? Se revolvió entre el asiento de madera, incómodo en un montón de sentidos. El humo que flotaba en el pub tal cual una niebla espesa y que ayudaba en su camuflaje tanto o por encima de su disfraz parecía estar entrando a su cerebro, causaba estragos que difícilmente resolvería esta noche.

Miró al hombre que vigilaba; alto, moreno, cuerpo ancho, una cicatriz en la barbilla, medio calvo, el posible secuestrador de la amante de su cliente. Lo observó tomarse casi de un trago su décima pinta de cerveza antes de eructar como un bárbaro y pedir la número once. Holmes suspiró, suproblema no se resolvería con la misma relativa sencillez de cuando decidió ceder a la atención que John exigía, aunde darése salto (si lo hacía) e incluso si las cosas se resolvían de alguna manera en que ambos ganaran, todavía estaba el asunto en donde ni siquiera sabía exactamente lo que deseaba.

Se levantó, el vikingo había caído en la mesa y comenzaba a acomodarse, dormiría pronto, teniendo la fama, además de su propio registro, de que luego de ahogarse en alcohol ocupaba el sitio en donde cayera hasta poder usar sus dos pies de nuevo, Holmes supo que nada conseguiría el resto de la noche. Pensó en John todo el camino de regreso a casa.

Sus pasos luchaban contra la soledad nocturna, los ecos encontrándolo demasiado distraído para su propio bien. Aun siendo consciente del hecho irracional, sintió como si una fuerza invisible lo empujara aevocar la imagen de su _único_ , sumado el modo en que esa palabra consiguió llegar a su mente con tanta facilidad,la simple idea comenzó a retroceder la carga. La paz tomaba su intranquilidad y, así deseara hacerse el tonto o mantener su frustración al menos otra semana, bastó un simple segundo; su aliento fluyó suavemente.

La respuesta, desde luego, tardó un latido en aparecer.

Tenía la llave en la cerradura, encontrándose dispuesto a roer contra la conclusión hasta quedar satisfecho o darle otras mil vueltas, accedió al edificio de manera silenciosa. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, luego del primer pasose vio empujado hacia el interior sin la posibilidad de frenar su caída o al menos ser consciente en plenitud de lo que sucedía antes de sentir su estómago encontrándose oprimido por una fiera patada.

A un segundo del siguiente golpe, el furioso aliento del vikingo resoplando en imitación perfecta de un toro le anunció de quién se trataba. La gruesa bota se encontró esta vez con su vientre, apartando de Holmes cualquier intento de respirar. Pensar se volvió imposible, el dolor oprimiendo su cerebro. De tener suerte el ruido provocado seguro conseguiría llamar la atención de alguien, desde luego, pedir ayuda cuando apenas lograba llevar aire a sus pulmones estaba lejos de suceder. Se retorció cuando una nueva patada alcanzó su brazo, resonó en el resto de su cuerpo paralizándolo unos segundos. Sus sentidos adormecidos todavía intentaban ponerse al día cuando _un_ sonido lo alcanzó.

El gruñido más bajo y letal que alguna vez escuchó en la vida, incluso a un paso de la inconsciencia,le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. Acostado al pie de las escaleras bastó levantar la mirada para encontrar la fuente. En la oscuridad, a pesar de la lejanía, la sombra que lo cubría lo hacía verse tan grande como un caballo. Dar razón de los colmillos del mismo largo de sus dedos que sobresalían de los labios cubiertos de espuma blanca o los ojos rojos, quizá estando en mejor estado fuera todavía imposible de explicar.

Un segundo gruñido resonó esta vez contra las paredes, a Holmes le costó otro segundo descubrir que los golpes se detuvieron. Un arma —probablemente la suya— volvió a llamar su atención. Mareado, reteniendo el vómito que presagiaba sería sangre, regresó su atención al hombre.

—No me importa la clase de trucos que pueda hacer, señor entrometido, esta será su última…

Las garras partieron la madera, los pasos feroces la hundieron, cada escalón sobre el que saltó terminó cediendo antes de ver a la enorme bestia atravesar las escaleras en un segundo. Su tamaño y todo cuanto parecía ser lo era de verdad. El borrón de pelo oscuro alcanzó en un latido al hombre que lo amenazaba, pronto las grandes patas acorralaron al vikingo contra el suelo, las zarpas afiladas atravesaron la piel. Cada resoplido salvaje presagiaba una muerte dolorosa. ¿Cómo demonios llegó a eso? Se preguntó antes de tragar y abrir la boca.

—¿John? —La bestia pareció reconocerlo, no importó entonces cuánto evitara pensar que _aquello_ en algún momento tuvo la forma de John. Los brillantes ojos escarlata lo escrutaron de la cabeza a los pies, Holmes notó demasiado literalmente el recorrido de su mirada, sintió miedo ante la caricia, ¿en qué clase de infierno se convirtió su risible y dudosa historia de amor?

El vikingo se removía, gritando de pánico, dolor o ambas cosas; sus grandes manos intentaban apartar a la bestia que solo conseguía aumentar la profundidad en que las garras se le clavaban en la piel, el ahora enorme lobo permanecía inmutable. Holmes no logró retener la siguiente arcada, mareado su sangre tiñó el suelo y el primer escalón. Decir que estaba bien quedó descartado, John resopló, aulló inclinando el hocico hacia el cielo, un sonido que rompió vidrios y cristales.

El detective lo supo en ese instante, su atacante no sobreviviría esa noche.


	15. Nadie

Una maldición podría estar disfrazada de dulce encanto, pelo dorado y una nariz rosa, pero nunca dejaría de ser una maldición. John veía rojo. No hay forma de obligar a las parejas destinadas a aceptar compartir una carga tan pesada, teniendoal menos una presentación adorable el peso se convertiría en una mera singularidad, algo extraño aunque manejable. John abrió el hocico, la cabeza el hombre bajo él cabía sin problema alguno. Soportable con un poco de esfuerzo y mucho amor, una visión aceptable al punto de casi serlo único positivo de la condena. Un par de palabras inocuas, un problema planteado desde la mejor de las perspectivas.

Si tenía suerte, podría superar la etapa luego de ser reclamado y desaparecer la maldición rodeado de problemas tan complicados como aceptar estar en una relación cuando apenas se tiene idea del modo en que funciona, o las mil dudas alrededor de un amor arraigado en las venas al haber sido creado específicamente con el propósito de corresponder, tal vez no ir demasiado lejos del obvio conflicto de adaptarse al nuevo entorno humano o romántico.

—¡John, detente! ¡No lo hagas!

Pese a todo,a John se le entregó un hermoso detective cuyo trabajo estaba directamente entrelazado a personas peligrosas. Al desear ser de ayuda, _esto_ fue la única cosa que descartó de inmediato. Cuando pensó que todo se resolvería con la simple decisión de aprender y quedarse junto a su único limitándose a ser un compañero fiel, o quizá aumentar su utilidad una vez aprendiera un oficio o incluso una profesión. La realidad volvía a anunciar su presencia.

Afortunadamente él ya había sido reclamado y hasta cierto punto aceptado, así que conseguía tener un poco más de control en esa, su verdadera forma. De no ser el caso ni siquiera habría mirado a Holmes antes de arrojarse al humano que lo lastimó en su presencia. Porque, ¿de qué otra forma podría acercarse a su destinado cuando se veía recién salido de las entrañas del infierno? Luego, ¿de qué otra forma se aseguraría de mantener con vida a su destinadosi carecía de la fuerza suficiente? John no sabía manejar un arma, en cambio él no necesitaba recargar o de alguna fuente de luz para fijar su blanco.

Tampoco necesitaba que su amado lo mirara en esa forma, aunque ya nada podía hacer contra ello.

Desde luego, pensar que conseguiría el menor resultado ladrando o intentando ser atemorizante con su nariz rosao esponjoso pelo dorado, fue un pensamiento que duró hasta llegar a las escalerasdespués de escuchar los golpes y los gritos. En definitiva esa jamás seria el modo en que hubiera preferido que las cosas se desarrollaran, mucho menos cuando su Holmes le aseguró que, aparte ser un caso rutinario, esa noche se dedicaría únicamente a vigilar. Desde luego que le creyó, sin embargoahí estaba el resultado, puede que antes ya hubiera reconocido el trabajo de su pareja estado rodeado de peligros constantes, nada podría hacer en contra cuando el daño ya estaba hecho, ahora que el problema se cernía bajo sus patas, dejarlo escapar sería imposible.Sus demás opciones fueron desechadas casi del todo, todavía estaba dispuesto a demostrar su valor, su capacidad de proteger.

—¡Alto, John!

Sus colmillos atravesaron la piel de la cabeza del humano antes de detenerse. Su único dejó las manos en sus costillas y en su cuello, haciendo presión suficiente para no ser ignorado. Logró contener su furia ante el cercano aroma familiar, ciertamente se le antojaba un insulto que su detective intentara mantener con vida al hombre que tanto daño le hizo,¿cómo John conseguiría mantenerlo a salvo si le permitía dejar vivo a su atacante? ¡Lo hizo sangrar! El humano lastimó a su único, a su Holmes, a quien el destino se encargó de moldear para él. Entonces, desde luego ignoró la petición, John tenía y debía protegerlo. Era suyo, su responsabilidad, y nadie a partir de ahora iba a tocarlo de esa forma.

Absolutamente **nadie**.


	16. Valor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia sobre una escena sangrienta innecesariamente descriptiva :D

Holmes sintió un pesado terror paralizando cada una de sus extremidades cuando el canto visceral y grotesco de un cráneo partiéndose entre los fieros colmillos de la bestia alcanzó sus oídos. Como ramas secas cediendo bajo sus zapatos. La sangre, los coágulos, piel colgante, parte de materia gris y fragmentos de hueso se esparcieron en la forma de un halo en el suelo, refulgiendo a la tenue luz, resaltando lo que hasta hace un segundo fue el conjunto de un solo ser.

Su mente quedó en blanco, su estómago pese a estar vacío le hizo arquearse en un vacuo intento de expulsar de alguna forma la pesadilla. Miró a John lamerse los labios, limpiándose la sangre y la espuma. Sus amenazantes colmillos se giraron hacia él, los orbes todavía rojos volvieron a estudiarlo. Justo frente a él estaba ese a quien trataba de proteger, pensó, por quien se mantenía tranquilo de saber que mantenía a salvo dentro de casa. Ahí estaba su único, su John, la razón de perder el sentido cuando se sumergía en su interior durante el sexo y la emoción de pertenencia que lo arrullaba todas las noches al envolverlo entre sus brazos.

Distinguió el aroma metálico antes de que la lengua alargada acariciara su mejilla, no consiguió la fuerza para retroceder. Al calor de su aliento, ante la suavidad del contacto, fue repentinamente consciente de las bases que sustentaban su temor. Desde luego, incluía el impacto de la imagen, el sonido, la crueldad, pero darse cuenta que su sentido de protección y toda la fuerza que nunca lograba traducir en palabras sobre la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia John quedaba ahora demostrado le correspondía en su totalidad, resultó ser el verdadero golpe.

Porque lo sabía mejor que nadie, todo lo que se despertó luego de la aceptación de su único, incluso adaptarse al peso de tan sencilla palabra, trajo consigo una larga fila de emociones que todavía necesitaba estudiar. Mas habiéndose concentrado demasiado en una sola, ahora que estaba siendo arrojado a esta de tan magna complejidad, su mente carecía de las herramientas suficientes para apoyarse en algo que no fuera el miedo ante la primera impresión. Tembló a la pregunta que reverberó desde el fondo de tan estruendoso caos.

¿Mataría por John?

Tener a esa enorme bestia atemorizante respirándole en la cara, si bien en ese punto no mucho sería capaz de sorprenderlo, hacía llegar a él elasombro único de mirar algo que —de nuevo— nunca creyó podría existir dentro de los parámetros físicos que conocía. En cambio, saber que se trataba de su pareja parecía ser, frentea su mente ya su cuerpo, todo lo que necesitaba. Verlo a los ojos le provocaba el estremecimiento de quien mira algo fuera de este mundo por primera vez. De alguna forma, desde algún punto, _algo_ le decía que se trataba de una imagen a la cual se podía acostumbrar.

Una de las grandes orejas se movió hacia la puerta del piso de la señora Hudson, su ausencia hasta el momento le dijo al detective los escasos minutos que en realidad apenas habían pasado. Trozos de vidrio aun caían de las ventanas, la madera de los escalones apenas anunciaba su queja y él continuaba hipnotizado ante la presencia de John. Sintió su mano temblar cuando la dirigió esta vez al oscuro pelo del mentón. Le dolía el vientre, las costillas, todo el cuerpo, en cambio fue la preocupación por su único la emoción que iba escalando como prioridad en su interior, un sentimiento mal dirigido, no exactamente hacia el cadáver sin rostro.

—¿Puedes cambiar? —Porque, ¿y si no era reversible? ¿Sería capaz de abandonar todo y a todos con tal de seguirlo, de estar a su lado? Un resoplido caliente se estrelló en su rostro antes de que la enorme cabeza asintiera una vez.Sin embargo, no dejó que lo tocara más tiempo. John se giró hacia la puerta abierta, se detuvo en la calle, lo miró un segundo antes de que todas las farolas se apagaran. La mirada escarlata lo invitó a seguirlo.

Holmes estuvo de acuerdo.

Sí, pensó.

Sí a todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, ahora solo quedan dos capítulos, así que por ahora espero no haber arruinado del todo esta risible historia de amor jajaa XD, te advierto que acabará un poco intempestivamente, quizá con un final demasiado abierto, pero es lo que hay y pues ya qué C:
> 
> Por ahora es todo, de nuevo muchas miles de gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? *w* No me cansaré de repetirlo <3 <3 <3.
> 
> Nos leemos entonces la próxima semana :D
> 
> ¡Ciao!


	17. Lealtad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que esta conclusión sea de tu agrado, pero como ya dije antes, el final será un poco intempestivo C:

John estuvo en esa forma una vez, pero fue demasiado poco tiempo, definitivamente no el necesario para investigar algo sobre sus _habilidades_ , si acaso podía llamarlas así, cuando sentía cada emoción provocando guerras en su interior y el menor sonido le hacía girarse con la intención de atacar, en realidad le daba un verdadero sentido a la palabra ‘maldición’ que cualquier otro aspecto. Saber que su pareja estaba ahí funcionaba de contrapeso hacia sus instintos protectores cada vez menos controlados. Entonces, claro, apenas lograba prestar atención al poder creciente e infame cuya única conexión que deseaba fluía directo hacia la unión con su lado salvaje.

La fuerza gruñía desde sus adentros, incitándolo, corroyendo la ya erosionada razón. No supo cómo las luces de la calle se apagaron, solo que ahora lo estaban, siendo terriblemente consiente de sí mismo y de Holmes, solo importaba cuánto ese hecho le ayudaría a protegerlo. El cielo sin luna favorecía a la oscuridad.

Caminaban lentamente, su único recargaba su peso en él usando una mano. Oía su respiración pesada, sus pasos torpes, John deseó poder subirlo a su espalda o haberle hecho ir a su habitación, no obstante se le hacía imposible siquiera imaginar dejarlo en el mismo lugar que el hombre a quien devoró, los uniformados llegarían pronto trayendo consigo un sinfín de preguntas, trabajo y seguramente su tiempo juntos se vería cortado, su amante necesitaba un descanso. Regent’s Park estaba a unas calles, él tenía un escondite en South villa con el tamaño adecuado e incluso la soledad perfecta para ocultarse, su Holmes no se apartaría de su lado. En su estado, una catástrofe esperaba anhelante suceder, evitaría arriesgar el pensamiento de cuánto el menor contacto de su único hacia otra persona lo llevaría sin dudar a arrancar un par de vidas.

Peor todavía, apenas sabían cuánto tardaría en cambiar.

Menos de cinco minutos después Holmes se recostaba sobre su costado. Lo escuchó suspirar, dando un par de resoplidos antes de encontrar una posición cómoda. Gruñó, todo el daño que el otro humano le había hecho y su detective le pidió dejarlo vivir.

—Lestrade hará muchas preguntas, John. —Gruñó de nuevo—. De acuerdo, tampoco es queno le hubiéramos mentido antes… Oh, John, no razono en lo absoluto… —Su mano de largos dedos comenzaron a acariciarlo, aun luego de callar no se detuvo. Deseó poder decirle a Holmes que su sentir se trataba de algo completamente normal, conociendo al hombre como lo conocía, aun en su estado entendía que de nada iba a servir—. Debería estar aterrorizado, cualquiera que se precie de tener una mente con el menor sentido de supervivenciadebió correr lejos, en cambio yo… ¿Es por lo que eres? ¿Por lo que somos? —John estaba seguro, de haber sido posible, su amado estaría caminando y dibujando círculos en el césped. En forma de agradecimiento al todavía tranquilo contacto en su pelaje, guardó silencio.

Apenas importaba si lograba o no hablar, nada útil diría de todas formas, su Holmes necesitaba arreglar esto por sí mismo. John no temía que la solución resultara en su contra, luego de todo lo ocurrido, especialmente esa noche, tenerlo a su lado lo decía todo para él. ¿Por qué exigir más? Verse al menos en la necesidad de otra prueba estaba muy lejos ser sensato, su pareja eligió acompañarlo aun después de verlo en esa horrible forma; se ganó su lealtad, demostrada ya una buena parte de su valíalo único que restaba era esperar, pacientemente su único llegaría a la conclusión.

—Sé que no debería pensar en la forma en la que te salvaré de esto, o en las excusas para darle a la señora Hudson una vez regresemos, probablemente debería dudar de mi propia cordura… ¿Lo sabías, John? ¿Sabías que el hacerme amarte, de alguna forma que solo tu raza entiende, me haría propenso a involucrarme tan emocionalmente que me sería totalmente irrelevante el resto de mundo?

John cambió a su forma humana de inmediato.

Holmes lo amaba.


	18. Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Último capítulo! :D Muchas, en serio muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y no rendirte en el intento de entender esta locura, sé que dejo muchos cabos sueltos y el final apenas es comprensible, pero mi cabeza ya no daba para más... quizá lo extienda en el futuro ¬.¬U No lo sé...

El detective no fue consciente de las palabras entremezcladas en su pregunta hasta que John apareció —maravillosamente desnudo— bajo él. Carecía de la fuerza o la voluntad para moverse, reaccionar mal también estaba fuera de sus límites. Cansado, dolorido, en realidad su enfoque se reducía a una cosa.

—Fuiste creado para mí. La historia real se ha perdido a través de las generaciones, tal vez lo que yo sé pueda mezclarse entre un par de mentiras o adornos, pero sí, son nuestras almas enlazadas lo que me hace amarte incluso más de lo que tu podrías el resto de tu vida. —Holmes sintió un escalofrío, ser el objetivo de tal nivel de devoción era un golpe tan fuerte como el saberse creado con el único propósito de corresponder al hombre en cuyo vientre descansaba su cabeza.

John lo mencionó una vez antes, sin embargo fue hasta ese momento en que los hechos se amoldaban de tan lógica manera a las palabras, colocaba la realidad en perspectiva. ¿Por qué sino su único devoró a aquel hombre? ¿Por qué sino John iba a mantenerlo a su lado y soportar su lejanía o su descuidada forma de ser? John lo amaba, con tal pasión e ímpetu que apenas dudó en ponerlo a salvo aun sin saber exactamente su reacción a tan extremo cambio. De su parte, aun tomando en cuenta las complicaciones, la respuesta todavía flotaba ante sus ojos, sí, él se sentía capaz de corresponder al sentimiento protector en igual fuerza, tampoco dudó un segundo en acompañar a su pareja cuando le pidió seguirlo. Sí, su rechazo al asunto se volvía irrelevante.

—Y al parecer eso incluye el completo desapego emocional para cualquier otra forma de vida, ¿cierto? —Miró a John levantarse lo suficiente para encontrar sus miradas, pensó en la suave brisa helada que erizaba la piel desnuda y en el modo en que no parecía verse afectado.Los gestos de sorpresa que observó nada tenían que ver con el frío.

—H-Holmes, ¿sientes que estoy por encima de cualquier otra persona en tu corazón? —El detective frunció el ceño un ápice, luego asintió, sin estar del todo seguro sobre la palabra ‘corazón’.

Al momento siguiente John estaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, con la marea agitada en su mente, aun logró notar que ni los muslos ni los glúteos lo tocaban, los brazos acorralaban su cabeza, y solo luego de hacer un examen completo del hombre se dio cuenta de que no había sufrido el menor daño ante el cambio de posición. Tener a su amante desnudo al aire libre, desde luego, acortaba su capacidad de pensamiento muy encima de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar incluso para sí mismo.

—Entonces es cuestión de tiempo —murmuró, Holmes apenas logró escucharlo aun cuando sus rostros estaban tan cerca—. No es que sea un completo desapego, me refiero a… —se detuvo, incapaz de terminar su idea. Llevó lentamente un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja de John, sentía el corazón encerrado dentro de su pecholatiendo apresurado.

—Si fuera otro, alguien más emocional, ¿el impacto sería menor? —Escuchar la risa de su pareja, solo hasta ese momento, le llevó el pensamiento claro y sin ataduras sobre todo cuanto le gustaba el lírico sonido. Lo miró asentir, luego sintió los labios tibios en su palma.

—Tal vez, nunca lo sabremos. Sobre mi otra forma... —Holmes agradeció el cambio de tema—. Lamento no haberte contado nada al respecto, me mentí diciéndome que lograría ser un miembro de la sociedad que conseguiría una mejor forma para seguirte y estar a tu lado, nunca pensé… Lo siento, no deseaba orillarte a descubrir todo esto tan pronto. —En lugar de arrepentido, describiría el tono de la disculpa como uno avergonzado. Desde luego que John se arrepentía, si bien no precisamente por lo que “todo esto” pudiera significar. Soltó medio suspiro, dejando de lado la maldición, su amante era un enigma.

Uno que estaba muy dispuesto a resolver.

—Ya no hay nada qué hacer, ¿verdad? Ahora es tiempo dedarle solución. No tienes que demostrarme nada, John, aun así jamás dudaría en que puedes hacer de ti mismo un buen hombre —John asintió, sus ojos brillantes, orgullosos. El detective notó la forma en que una aceptación en apariencia fácil, lo liberaba de una carga ahora en su totalidad innecesaria—. ¿Cómo seré capaz de romper completamente tu maldición?

—Ámame. —Holmes, sonriente, lo besó.

—Ya lo hago.

Desde ahora, nada sería más fácil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y fin :D
> 
> ¡Yaiiii! <3


End file.
